


Bad Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, But he still has his pearly white teeth, Christophe is the ex, Fluff, Forgot to mention that Victor smokes, M/M, Minor Victor/OC, Otabek and Yuri work with Victor, Phichit is Yuuri's bestfriend, Romance, Slow Burn, Victor's a little shit, Victor's a writer, Yes it's Victor with the C and not the K... I know.. I know, Yuuri is a rich kid wanting to be a normal cinnamon roll, they're all in their 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story begins with Yuuri and Victor meeting in a non pleasant way before both males see each other once again. Add drinks, laughter, reminiscences, celebration and what do you get? A typical night in Vegas.Only that the saying; "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." doesn't apply to them for that little incident came to haunt them all the way to Japan.Not only that but what if misunderstandings from the past come out to the present? Surely, one or rather two people would feel like complete idiots.Long story short, Yuuri and Victor's life changed after that one night in Vegas.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

There were many things that annoyed Yuuri. For starters, people who drive too slow for his liking, having to deal with crappy customers and fighting down the urge to hurt them, getting critiqued for his sexual preference when in fact, it shouldn't even be their business in the first place because they don't help him cook, clean, pay bills nor do they fuck him so why is it that people feel the need to put their useless opinions on his preference towards males? It was just so absurd.

 

But out of the many but many things that grind his gears, the one thing Yuuri cannot handle are cheaters.

 

He just never understood the logic of cheating.

 

One would think that it was common sense to know the do’s and don'ts of dating without having to be told. But boy, do some people seem to forget their common sense for it's shoved on some twinks mouth.

 

He should've expected this, he really should have for Christophe was such a handsome specimen of a male but only thought with his dick.

 

Surprisingly, he didn't freak out the moment he caught some stranger giving his boyfriend head in their home. Instead he just clapped and clapped surprising them both and immediately the twink bolted out the door not sparing them a glance while Christophe was just loss at words.

 

If you ask what happened next he would just say _“We broke up and that was it."_ but if one witnessed what really happened they would in fact say that they saw Yuuri open the window and calmly throw stuff out of the window while a second person who happened to be Christophe was running outside trying to catch his belongings and practically beg Yuuri to stop, it all ending with what looked like a very pricey guitar being thrown outside and it breaking into many pieces.

 

_"Yuuri!" yelled Christophe who was cursing the rain that was ruining his belongings, the people who were outside looking at them, even his own now ex boyfriend and just about everything and everyone._

 

"Wait, so you actually threw his stuff out of the window?" Phichit asked who leaned over to his best friend in pure shock. That really didn’t sound like him at all for he was calm and collected and not once in the eleven years of knowing him had he ever seen or heard Yuuri explode.

 

"Yup." was all Yuuri said who was playing with the straw of his drink. He didn’t really see the big deal because to him he didn’t really explode. There was no screaming in his part at least, just some throwing things out the window while he burned the rest of his _now_ ex boyfriend’s stuff all without even crying but being calm and collected.

 

He didn’t deserve his tears and agony.

 

No.

 

Yuuri was going to be strong.

 

Or at least try his best to be strong.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

Both friends were spotted at a small cafe that belonged to a nice elderly woman they have known since their teens.

 

Phichit had just arrived from his two week vacation in China and wanted to meet up with his best friend thinking that both will have happy stories to exchange only to come and find out that Yuuri and Christophe were no longer together. Not only that but that he had just found out of their separation that happened the same day he left to China.

 

To say he was infuriated would be an understatement.

 

"And what happened next?" Phichit continued to pester as he looked at his best friend expecting to hear the rest of the story.

 

Yuuri hummed for a couple of seconds trying to remember since it had been over two weeks and he has busied himself a lot so he could force himself to forget.

 

"After burning the rest of his things I believed I grabbed one of his many expensive wines and got on the bed, pulled out the book I have been telling you about, reading it until I knocked out which has been going on for the past two weeks." Yuuri murmured.

 

"Blocked?" Phichit asked referring as to whether or not Yuuri blocked his number.

 

"Yes and i’m looking for an apartment since the book says that the best way to move on is to leave the memories behind and as long as you stay and/or keep things that remind you of a and I quote piece of shit then you will never fully move on and that’s what I plan to do. Not only that but either way I was planning to look for a place soon since the contract is about to expire. Oh, and I have yet to finish all of his wines but i'm slowly getting there so that's something to smile about." he even gave his friend a very adorable smile which made Phichit wonder how Christophe even dared to cheat on such a cute person who was actually twenty four looked but looked much younger and wasn't those attractive people with a horrible attitude like himself if he's being totally honest.

 

Phichit then came up with the conclusion that Christophe was and is a complete dumbass.

 

Coming back to the present.. Phichit just frowned which Yuuri quickly noticed.

 

"What’s up with that face?" he asked and saw the other tap his fingers against the table.

 

"First of all, there’s enough room for you back at my place. Second, shouldn’t you know.. cry and search ways to curse him? You know, the very basic things one does after a breakup. Not that I want to see my own bestfriend crying his heart out but you were with him for a very long time." Phichit quickly assured.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh because there was no way in hell he was going to live with Phichit. He loved him to death but living with him would only make him age faster. As to why he says this is simple, Phichit is a messy, messy person and his home looks like if a hurricane had made a visit.

 

Every. Single. Day.

 

Now, with the whole crying.. the reason as to why Yuuri refused to cry was because he was afraid of welcoming the pain. Just thinking about it stressed him and he rather act and act until he believed himself.

 

"If you want I can put a little curse on him here and there. Nothing deadly." Phichit joked which made Yuuri laugh knowing that he wasn't really joking. A certain memory came to mind as soon as the word Phichit and Curse were in the same sentence.

 

Years ago, way before he met Christophe..in fact, it was actually when he had fallen in love for the first time only to end in a heartbreak with his crush being a straight guy who was just touchy feely with everyone did his best friend mention something about curses passing it as a joke until an imaginary light bulb flashed above his head.

 

It all ended with a young protective Phichit spending hours on end searching for a curse online so he can curse the dumb straight guy. It was only a couple of days after when he heard from a friend that knows a friend and so on that the guy had injured his leg. Phichit then laughed and publicly warned everyone about the consequences if they were to mess with Yuuri or him. It was frighteningly amusing to say the least.

 

"Surprisingly, I haven’t felt like crying." Yuuri responded

 

 _Lies_.

 

Phichit just snorted not so attractively at that for both knew that pure bullshit.

 

"Okay, maybe I almost had a full breakdown and almost let my anxiety get the best of me but I quickly snapped out of it and took deep breaths.” Yuuri corrected himself as he continue to play with the straw.

 

"What you need to do is to find a distraction." Phichit announced.

 

"Did you not hear what I said not too long ago? I’ve been drinking expensive wine and reading books." Yuuri informed letting out the fact that he had only been reading books from one certain author afraid of being constantly teased.

 

"Yes, but that’s not really a distraction but a cry for help. Look Yuuri, what I mean by distraction is you actually leaving your home and be a pretty little social butterfly. So go on and spread those wings." Phichit then flapped his arms almost hitting a stranger in the face.

 

"But I already am a social butterfly." Yuuri huffed but even he knew that it wasn’t the truth.

 

"You’re so precious." Phichit patted Yuuri’s cheeks not so gently and would’ve continued to push him to find a distraction if it weren’t for his beloved friend who quickly changed subjects by asking him how his vacation went.

 

Phichit then spent the next hour talking about his trip to China and pulled out his phone to show the hundreds of photos he had taken that weren’t in one of his social media accounts.

 

One thing that Yuuri wondered as he looked at the images was how his phone hadn’t ran out of memory.

 

Phichit then laughed and replied with "Baby, memory cards exist for a reason."

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Leaving so soon?" asked the a naked male in a sad voice as he stared at the handsome writer stand up in all his fine glory and calmly pick up his clothes that were scattered all over the room.

 

"Yeah, I have some work to do back at home and if I don’t finish it as soon as possible my editor will start nagging for who knows how long and lord knows he can go on forever." Victor explained which made the male nod, understanding that the writer is a busy man but then again he couldn’t help but feel sad for ge hoped to spend more time with the man he has come to admire and was lucky enough to meet the day prior.

 

"Will.. will you call me?" he asked and Victor noticed how the male with no name looked too hopeful expecting a definite yes.

 

"Sure." Victor smiled all too sweetly making the guy who he wanted to say was named John sighed in relief and smiled. What "John" would later come to realize is that he never even gave him his number to begin with nor did the writer give him his.

 

They kissed for the last time before Victor began walking away from "John’s" home and got on his car, a deep sigh leaving from his mouth from dodging a bullet and getting out before it was too late. Just the look the guy was giving him warning signs for he has seen that look before.

 

He has witnessed the outcome of staying and having to spend the next couple of weeks pretending to be a ninja and having to move to a new place because a fan of his who he cannot for the love of his cigarettes remember the name, but does know was good in bed had found his home and went a bit overboard even to the point that some guy proposed to him and screaming to the top of his lungs that he wanted to save his sperm in a container he could stare at as if it were a very precious item.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

"You see, this is why I always remind you never to sleep with your fans, gives them a false expectation of your true self but do you listen? No. Hey babe, does Victor listen to me?" Otabek asked Yuri when he spotted him walking over to them.

 

"The chances of this idiot actually doing his job before the deadline.. and not after as always… are far greater than him listening to you." Yuri replied and proceeded to slap Victor in the back of the head.

 

Because it was lunch time practically everyone in the office had left to either eat downstairs in the cafeteria or had left the building meanwhile Otabek and Victor decided to stay behind since they already had their lunch with them and were eating in the big man’s office. Big man being Otabek with him being the editor in chief of the floor while Victor was the company's number one writer who did as he pleased because.. well the twenty eight year old Russian brought a lot of success and so he thinks he has the right to do as he pleases.

 

And because he’s a stubborn man who will go as far as not write anything for deadlines as a protest of him not liking to be told what to do they decided to comply to Victor's wishes. Not only that but both the female and male staff love having Victor around and just give him dreamy stares, if only they knew the real Victor and not the stupid image he himself created and later decided to just become this certain image since it made life much more easier.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

What many don't seem to acknowledge was the fact that there's two people behind Victor's success, Otabek and Yuri.

 

Yuri Plisetsky is Victor's personal editor since he’s the only one the idiot doesn’t try to sleep with mainly because he is dating his best friend and Otabek would castrate the writer if he as so much touched him in a inappropriate way. Something one wouldn't expect since Otabek was a man with few words.

 

It was a hassle at first having to deal with Victor and his childishness. Many times making Yuri be seconds away from actually hurting him and even go as far as planning how the writer's accidental death would occur.

 

Even after years of being besides Victor the one thing that had yet to change was the many times he spend it at Victor's home screaming and nagging at him to hurry and write the next successful book on time which would result in said person just rolling his eyes and pulling out a cigarette out of nowhere making Yuri be seconds away from pulling his hair out.

 

"Hey, it’s not my fault they come to me all too willing and besides I too have needs. A person like me can’t be going solo and having their magic hands be sore." retorted Victor with a huff and crossed his arms looking like a brat after not getting what he wanted.

 

Both Otabek and Yuri just stared at Victor and decided to just let the conversation fade for they knew if they continued then it would last for a long time with both parties arguing back and forth. And talking to Victor about certain things was like talking to a wall, completely and utterly useless.

 

The conversation then switched to Yuri reminding Victor of the appearances he must attend to overseas ignoring the not so subtle groan a certain author let out.

 

Not really wanting to hear his schedule for it was always the same and always bored him out he took out a cigarette, placing it on his lips and was about to light it if it weren’t for Otabek who not so gently pulled it out from his lips. To his dismay, Otabek did this every time he pulled out a cigarette and had just about enough when it kept happening over seven times.

 

"What the hell?!" he glared at his best friend who gladly received the glare and sent it right back.

 

"You do realize this is a no smoking zone, right? Unless you want for the sprinklers to activate."

 

"But, I want to smoke so how da.. Hey!" Victor now turned to glare at Yuri who reached over to him and confiscate his pack of cigarettes.

 

How dare Yuri touch his baby!

 

"If you do not listen then I will gladly throw your precious pack to the trash and make sure that your chimney self does not get to inhale the sweet menthol flavor that you love oh so much." Yuri warned and wasn’t surprised to see Victor stare at him with pure doubt so to prove his point he opened the pack and slowly got one and.. crushed it making said person gasp.

 

If there was one thing that will bring emotion to the beloved author who’s really a douche are his menthol cigarettes, alcohol and dogs as well but he was not stable enough to even have a dog since that took a lot of responsibility and among many things, responsibility is not something Victor is good with.

 

"Now, will you listen or will I have to get crafty?"

 

With a forced smile Victor gave up and so Yuri was able to mention the future schedule although he knew the other wasn’t listening but it was fine since he had gotten his payback with the help of his lover on destroying what Victor can’t live without or rather destroying eight cigarettes but hey, potatoe, potato.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Victor, Otabek and Yuri will happen next chapter as well as Yuuri and Phichit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that there is a mention of Victor/OC in here and do note that this certain OC is somewhat important.

* * *

 

 

 

"..and due to high demands you will have an extra book signing in Las Vegas and then we’ll come back home in where you will do as you wish and continue to make my life a living hell and even have lewd thoughts of you being murdered with your own laptop… or something like that." Yuri trailed off when he realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

 

"Wait, how can a laptop even kill me?" asked Victor who wasn’t paying attention to the first half of his speech, then again he never does.

 

"Piss off the right person and you’ll see." Yuri  grumbled but smiled innocently not much later making Otabek wonder just how dangerous his boyfriend really is.

 

_Such a cute face with such gruesome thoughts. Shit, that’s kind of hot,_ thought Otabek and was then wondering if something was wrong with him for even thinking that.

 

Victor wanted to ask if he had meant to piss off the wrong person instead of right person but decided against it for some things were better off unsaid. That and Yuri who was smaller than him could sometimes terrify him.

 

\------ ------ ------- ------

 

Victor left right after lunch break had ended and had to clarify to Yuri that yes, he was going home and no, he wasn’t going off to do something stupid.

 

And it wasn’t technically a lie since he did go straight home.

 

Okay, maybe he did take a tad bit more time to arrive home since he was driving slowly but was it his fault that he just wanted to drive safe? No.

 

Was it his fault that his car had accidentally stopped in front of a certain cafe? Nope.

 

Was it his fault that his legs were on autopilot and stepped inside said place and sat in a corner wondering if a certain man was there? Absolutely not.

 

He was looking around the cafe and didn’t wish to see him but he wasn't going to let him stop him from getting his favorite drink.

 

By him he meant Akemi also known as the reason his fan favorite book, _Screw You_ even exists. In other words.. His ex who was almost his fiancee if it weren’t for him catching his cheating ass on the act.

 

Their love story didn't start of good in any way and present Victor feels absolutely ridiculous for not opening his eyes from the very start.

 

Akemi was the definition of perfection to him. He was sweet, kind of violent at times with him hitting or slapping his arm not so gently but he didn't mind that. In fact, he found that cute since his cheeks would bloom is such a pretty color when he was embarrassed whether it be in the good or bad way.

 

His lips were a bit on the thinner side but he didn’t mine for many nights he found himself loving the way those lips stretched.

 

Akemi was in fact Victor’s first love and he was just a poor man blinded by love.

 

Anything his lover wanted Victor would do his best to make it happen.

 

He lived and breathed for Akemi and just knew that he was the guy for him, the man who he is lucky to be with and will soon marry…

 

Victor had even gone as far as cutting off his best friend just so Akemi wouldn’t leave him.

 

Yeah, Victor was a stupid young man.

 

Everyone was pretty surprised and some were blunt enough to tell Victor that he was making a big mistake with wanting to get married not just in general but wanting to marry Akemi for his friends saw past the facade.

 

And sometimes it took someone outside of his relationship to open his eyes for him and that was Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Long story short, chaos ensued right after him blurting out his plan to say the least and Victor couldn't understand why his friends were so against it. Turned out that Akemi wasn't who Victor thought he was. The guy was a cunning little bitch who slept with some business man behind his back.

 

Years had passed since the incident and Victor has pushed himself over and over again to become who he was today. Akemi was never in love with him but instead loved the attention Victor gave him and the fact that he put him first among everyone else. 

 

Oh, you also can’t forget the money. Akemi sure did love money.

 

That materialistic bitch.

 

But here he is a couple of years later and Victor is now a very well know author. 

 

Money, looks, both genders wanting to be ravished by him, you name it. Meanwhile his ex lover works at his favorite cafe and doesn’t know whether it was intentional or just pure coincidence.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

"C’mon, it will be fun and hey you may even meet some hot foreign male." Phichit nudged his friend.

 

After he was done talking about his trip he suddenly came up with the idea of going on another trip but this time taking Yuuri. Sadly, said person immediately refused.

 

"What's the point of it all? We'll hook up and then we will never see each other since I will be in Japan while he's in the states and I rather not even waste my time on such nonsense. I am now vowing to be sex and drama free for the rest of my life and hey, I may even become like those people who wear a gown and only think and talk about the lord." Yuuri said.

 

A chuckle that was a tad bit too loud made him turn around and faced someone’s back.

 

"Excuse me, haven't you heard that it's extremely rude to listen to conversations that those involve you?" Phichit glared at the man who he couldn’t see but did know that he was stifling his laughter by the way his shoulders shook.

 

Said a stranger who turned around to face him. What or rather who he saw completely took him in surprise. 

 

"Yuuri?" the stranger asked as he leaned over to him.

 

"Umm.." was all Yuuri could mumble. He wasn’t wearing his glasses since his eyes needed a break and so contacts were a huge no as well making him squint his eyes a lot. Which is exactly what he was doing at the moment. The person looked familiar but at the same time didn’t.

 

It only took a couple of seconds for Phichit to let out a gasp.

 

"Victor?" two voices said simultaneously.

 

One being from Yuuri while the other being from Akemi who was surprised to see him.

 

Akemi then turned to face the person who said Victor’s name and frowned as he inspected him. "Yuuri?" he asked.

 

"Oh my god." Phichit blurted out and laughed as he took out his cellphone and snapped a picture for it was a very iconic moment. Phichit then came back to his senses and his laugh diminished.

 

"Well, it was nice seeing..you two but we have somewhere to be so bye!" Phichit announced as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and quickly got out of the cafe not even bothering to bring their drinks which he would later on come to regret since their drinks were still full and there he had let ten bucks go down the drain.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being extremely cliche. I also should stop updating every day or else it will give you guys expectations and make one think that I don't have a life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story begins with Yuuri and Victor meeting in a non pleasant way before both males see each other once again. Add drinks, laughter, reminiscences, celebration and what do you get? A typical night in Vegas.
> 
> Only that the saying; "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." doesn't apply to them for that little incident came to haunt them all the way to Japan.
> 
> Not only that but what if misunderstandings from the past come out to the present? Surely, one or rather two people would feel like complete idiots.
> 
> Long story short, Yuuri and Victor's life changed after that one night in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to up hours ago but I got back from work half an hour ago and I. Am. Exhausted.
> 
> Emiri is the name of Yuuri’s mother and Valeriya is the name of Victor’s mom. (more on this will be revealed soon.)
> 
> Ps. Do remember that this is Slow Burn so it will take some time for you know.. although the wait isn't that long. Not only that but they haven't gone to Vegas. 
> 
> Not that it'll happen then.. or will it? (laughs)

* * *

 

 

“Well that was definitely unexpected.” Phichit mumbled and gave his friend a worried glance when he heard no response.

 

“You okay?” he asked and would’ve nudged him if he wasn’t driving.

 

“Yeah, just thinking and stuff.” Yuuri replied in a mere whisper as he twiddled with his fingers on his lap.

 

With a huff Phichit made a right turn instead of a left causing Yuuri to look up in confusion.

 

“We’re going to your place instead of mine since you still have the expensive wine but first we’re going to the store for _ pick me up _ necessaries.” Phichit answered.

 

“You’re going to make me cry, yo.. you piece of shit.” Yuuri stuttered appreciating what his friend was trying to do.

 

The whole pick me up necessaries was a tradition for both friends who truly needed some cheer up. It would usually start off with one spilling their heart out, add a couple of tears here and there and would end up with them hugging and just laughing because they were being so sappy. That and both were ugly criers.

 

“As a best friend it is my duty to make you happy, no matter what and hey, if I have to take you to a strip club to make you happy then I will gladly do so.” Phichit turned to face Yuuri while the light was red and winked at him.

 

Yuuri could only splutter.

 

**\--- ---**

 

“My god, just how many wines did that jagoff owned? Actually, how many did you even drink?” Phichit asked as soon as he walked over the wine cooler and counted twenty eight bottles.

 

“I forgot but one thing I do remember is that they were delicious.” grinned Yuuri who walked towards his friend so each could pick a bottle of their own.

 

Wine glasses were a definite no since they were going to drink straight from the bottle and were most likely going to chug it down rather than taking little sips. Wine lovers would most likely hate their guts if they knew of their doings but they really didn’t care.

 

“Okay, I know you will probably hate the fact that our first topic will be about this but.. Vict-” Phichit started only to be interrupted.

 

“There is nothing to say. We saw him and he seems well which I would hope so.” Yuuri quickly responded as if he wanted to be done with it.

 

“Yes, but it’s been so long since i’ve seen him. I mean the last time was in highschool right before you two had that incident..” Phichit trailed off a gnawing pain filling him.

 

“Oh, you mean when he cut me out his life with the excuse that he was straight and didn’t want to be around someone like me only to find out years later to find out that he too was gay and it coming from his own mother? You mean that incident?” Yuuri bitterly asked.

 

“Yeah, you should start chugging right about now.” Phichit advised as he pointed at the wine is Yuuri’s hand.

 

From someone who was outsider when it came to Yuuri and Victor’s friendship he could honestly say that those two were weird and stupid. For years he had to deal with the tension going on with those two and wondered why Victor was just too oblivious.

 

Oblivious at the way he would look at Yuuri and contrary to popular belief it was him who seeked for Yuuri and not the other way. 

 

Phichit truly thought that by the time high school came around one of the two will finally grow some balls and admit each other’s feelings but no.. Victor had to break Yuuri’s poor heart and lied on the whole being straight.

 

There was obviously more to that incident but it all ended with Yuuri breaking down and Phichit vouching to do whatever he can to hurt Victor. Maybe it was because of his determination that he spent hours on end looking for some spell which he to this day feels like it only happened because he wanted it so bad that life made it happen.

 

It wasn’t and isn’t a good thing but he can’t seem to care.

 

What annoyed him the most was how Victor left high school that same year since he was two years older than him and later found out that Victor was;

 

One, a homosexual. 

 

And two, dating Akemi who was a senior in their high school and just someone he despised.

 

Everything suddenly clicked and it now made sense why Akemi would always glare at Yuuri in gym class and call out for Victor when he spotted them together.

 

Even after knowing this for so many years Phichit didn’t have the heart to come forward to Yuuri and knew that he was breaking the friend code but couldn’t help himself.

 

Yuuri was in love with Victor and their friendship ending took a toll on him and if he just doesn’t want to see Yuuri blame himself with some stupid excuse of how he shouldn’t have taken Victor’s time back then or how he should’ve been an understanding friend.

 

"Wait, why aren't you so surprised. I mean you were surprised when you saw him but you weren't panicking. Why?" Phichit asked the now tipsy Yuuri.

 

"Book." was all Phichit was able to understand and frowned wondering if that was some kind of code for something. 

 

It only took him around five minutes to get up and walk over to the bookcase Yuuri owned which was completely filled, all arranged from A to Z. He furrowed his eyebrows looking through the books until a certain book caught his eye.

 

It was Fuck You by Victor Nikiforov.

 

"You've got to be shitting me." he thought out loud and turned around to see his best friend smile at him.

 

"That's the book!" Yuuri then started laughing which was a dead give away on how drunk he was.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

Victor who was still in the Cafe just blinked and blinked not understanding what just happened.

 

Yuuri.. he looks very different. He was slimmer than before but nonetheless he was still still cute.

 

Suddenly flashbacks appeared and saw little Yuuri and himself playing on the playground, eating, bathing, sleeping, just being together all because their mother’s were best friends.

 

Akemi glared at Victor when he spotted a small smile appear and cursed in his head.

 

“Akemi, the tables!” yelled one of the workers when they spotted the guy just standing there.

 

Victor looked up and eyed Akemi from head to toe only to frown and grab his drink leaving the cafe.

 

For the first time in a long time Victor’s mind was filled with Yuuri and wondering what happened to him. Not only that but trying to figure out why he ever cut ties with him.

 

He knows it was because of Akemi but still he questioned why he agreed to it.

 

Was he that in love with the guy? To the point that he easily cut off the one person who was besides him since they were toddlers? Questions after questions invaded Victor’s head until he subconsciously picked up his phone and called someone.

 

“Why are you calling me at this hour?” asked the person on the other line who had just woken up from slumber.

 

Victor pulled out his phone to check the time and was surprised to see that it was already midnight.

 

“Hello? Victor, are you okay? Oh my god baby, do I need to call the cops?!” the person asked seconds away from breaking down.

 

“Mom, mom  it’s okay, i’m fine I  was just thinking and may have accidentally called you.” Victor answered. Embarrassment evident in his voice.

 

“Oh sweetie..” Victor’s mom said knowing her son all too well. She may not know what exactly is bothering her son but one thing she does know is that her baby needs her.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

 

“Uh.. do you remember Yuuri?” Victor asked feeling a bit stupid for asking because of course she would remember. After all that was her best friend’s kid.

 

“Of course I do Victor. Though the last time I saw him was months ago when he came to visit Emiri with his boyfriend.” Valeriya answered and started talking about how lovely Yuuri’s lover was and just how handsome Yuuri became.

 

All without knowing how her son’s smile fell because she was in her own world rambling on about the guy she loved and missed.

 

Even someone who she would love to have as a son-in-law.  
  


 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let’s clear some things up…
> 
> Yuuri and Victor’s age gap is 2 years. Their friendship ended when Yuuri was a sophomore and Victor a senior.
> 
> Phichit, Victor, Yuuri and Akemi all went to the same high school.
> 
> Yuuri and Victor know each other because of their mother’s who were/are close friends.
> 
> Victor is Yuuri’s first love and their friendship ended when Victor came up with some bullshit on how he couldn’t be friends with him because of his preference even though the little shit was gay as well. (Victor didn’t want to be an asshole by saying that Akemi didn’t like him. He was still an asshole though..) Victor was a dumb person back then.. He still is but back then he was worse.
> 
> Teenagers are stupid and say stupid things. I can vouch on that because I was once a teenager. (I’m 19 so I can say this)
> 
> Before anyone asks then know this… Yuri has known Victor since college and keep in mind that it was Yuri who opened Victor’s eyes on Akemi.
> 
> Akemi and Christophe aren’t necessarily important as of now which is why I haven’t done pov’s for them but it will happen in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Am I missing anything else?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a filler chapter it is a bit everywhere.
> 
> The next chapter will skip a couple of days since Chapter 7 is when things start to get fun aka Vegas!

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Phichit hated to admit it, Victor’s book was intriguing. He picked it up after some debating and began reading with no thoughts in mind since he didn’t want to have hopes only for the book to be a flop. 

 

To his surprise it wasn’t and he managed to get halfway into it until Yuuri was showing signs of puking.

 

“I hate this.” Yuuri managed to say after puking a couple of times.

 

“Baby, that’s because you started drinking the wine as if it were water.” Phichit explained and helped him with cleaning his mouth and even helped him with changing his clothes.

 

Such a good friend that he is.

 

As soon as Yuuri’s head touched the pillow he was out and Phichit just stared at him with a little smile.

 

He couldn’t help himself and took his phone out, taking a picture and uploading it to his Instagram. Immediately he received comments thanking him for posting pictures of Yuuri after such a long time; Long time being two weeks…

 

Yuuri didn’t seem to acknowledge this but Phichit’s followers absolutely loved seeing him in pictures or videos and were saddened to know that the Japanese cutie wasn’t on social media. 

 

Correction: He does have a social media account, it being Instagram but has yet to post anything.

 

And because of this and Phichit’s need to take tons and tons of picture/videos, Yuuri was his number one victim. Some would even assume that they were lovers with the words and emoticons Phichit would put which is understandable but they were just really close friends.

 

Have they kissed? Of course.

 

Have they slept together? Yes, but never in the sexual way. Just shared the bed together and would even cuddle here and there.

 

Do they love each other? Absolutely! But it wasn’t as one may think. They loved each other but weren’t in love. 

 

Their relationship was just special.

 

Both would always joke how they were in a strictly emotional relationship rather than a pure physical.

 

Seeing the notification numbers increase made him smile. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes which belonged to Yuuri but they were around the same size so it was fine and plopped down on the bed taking the right side.

 

Phichit started scrolling down on his feed and liked many pictures until he tapped the search tab and out of curiosity looked to see if Victor had an account.

 

Turned out that he did and without thinking of the consequences he clicked on the follow button.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

After talking to his mother Victor started to rethink many things and closed his eyes just trying to process everything.

 

Yuuri was just being a responsible, independent man who wanted to make something of himself instead of taking over the family business which was pretty brave of him.

 

It wasn’t as if Yuuri’s parents were forcing him to take over the business but it was common for the son whether he be the youngest or oldest to take over. And from what Victor remembers Yuuri never wanted that and would alway say how he preferred his sister to take over seeing as how she excels in business stuff.

 

Victor was just glad that Yuuri was doing something he loves which turned out to be an artist. A surprise to Victor since he always assumed Yuuri’s number one dream was skating but he supposed that things happen and preferences change as time goes by.

 

He told himself that he should go visit his mother and Emiri as well.

 

The sound of the doorbell being pressed made him look up in confusion. Just who would come at this hour? The ringing had only increased and it was then that Victor knew who it was.

 

Yuri.

 

Instead of answering the door he just got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

 

A couple of seconds later the sound of the lock turning was heard and Yuri started to curse not caring that it was past midnight nor that his voice was getting louder by the second.

 

“You brought food, how nice of you.” Victor smiled at him.

 

“Not like you deserve it.” Yuri grumbled tossing the fast food bag to the table and seating on one of the seats with a groan.

 

“in that case why are you here at.. two a.m.?” Victor whistled when he checked the time.

 

“I was helping Otabek with some work since the whole floor is going through that ‘Sleep is for the week’ situation they go through the end of the month. Not only that but I couldn't sleep when Otabek forced me to leave and so I decided to kill some time and check up on you and see if you've done your job.” Yuri explained.

 

“From what I remember it's due in two days not earlier.” Victor stated. 

 

“Would it kill you to actually finish earlier? I mean seriously, just the other day I spotted a gray hair. A gray hair Victor! I'm not even in my thirties!” Yuri wailed.

 

“Age and gray hairs mean nothing since some people get them at a young age, way before going through puberty.” Victor informed only making Yuri groan even more because that wasn't the point.

 

Victor took out the food from the bag and was happily munching on a non healthy burger. He was savoring his food and didn't realize that his phone was showing notifications constantly annoying Yuri because of the blink his phone did alerting him. 

 

“Victor, if you don't flip your phone facing downwards I will throw it to the wall.” Yuri warned. Irritation getting the best of him.

 

“Seems like I forgot to logout from my accounts.” Victor said as he clicked on the notification tab and was surprised to see so many. Not because he didn't get many notifications but rather he never got notifications on comments from him photos freaking out because someone followed him. 

 

His eyebrows only furrowed even more and stared at the name Phichit that was all over his comments.

 

It only took him a couple of seconds to recognize the name and when he did he widened his eyes.

 

“What happened?” Yuri asked when he noticed Victor acting stranger than the usual.

 

“Uh.. just being surprised of old acquaintances is all.” Victor managed to say but Yuri decided to just grab his phone and whistled by this ‘acquaintance’ Instagram. He had millions of followers and had a wooping four hundred ninety-nine posts.

 

“Jesus, how does one post this much.” Yuri grumbled as he scrolled down and saw all kinds of posts, from nature all the way to what seems like a lover whether he was looking or not. 

 

“You know, it’s rude to just snatch someone’s phone.” Victor said and took his phone from Yuri’s hands.

 

“And how do you know this quote-unquote acquaintance?” Yuri asked wondering how Victor knows someone with a big following, all without him knowing.

 

“He was best friends with an old friend of mine so we know each other since high school. Got to say that i’m, extremely surprised he’s this famous.” Victor said in a mere whisper as he too looked through the pictures and clicked on the ones that had Yuuri on them.

 

_ Is Phichit dating Yuuri? If so, does that mean that they were on a date when I saw them? _

 

Victor wondered what people thought of these pictures and clicked on the comments only to be surprised by the many people commenting such words as 

 

_ ‘You finally showed Yuuri!!!!’ _

 

_ ‘Ahh, Yuuri’s so gorgeous (inserts heart emoticon)’ _

 

_ ‘For a second I thought you two stopped talking.’ _

 

_ ‘PHICHIT, CONVINCE YUURI TO ACTUALLY POST STUFF ON HIS ACCOUNT!!!’ _

 

And the list went on and on.

 

“There’s got to be more to that.” Yuri felt like the answer Victor gave him was extremely vague.

 

“Well…” Victor licked his lips not knowing where to start “I don’t know if you remember me mentioning a guy named Yuuri Katsudo-”

 

“You mean the guy you crushed on before you met the devil? Oh wait, I mean Akemi?” Yuri asked batting his eyelashes with a sweet smile.

 

“Okay, it wasn’t a crush per se but whatever. Yes him. Well he’s friends with this Phichit person and i’m assuming he’s the lover my mother talked about.”

 

“And now that years had passed by and you’re long over Akemi you’re suddenly reminiscing about this Yuuri person you’ve talked about a lot back in our college days. Not only that but you’re thinking about how stupid you were or am I wrong?” Yuri noticed Victor widened his eyes in realization.

 

“Holy shit, you’re right.” Victor whispered and winced when Yuri slapped him in the back of the head. Something the guy did way too much.

 

“Victor, no. Absolutely not. Your feelings change faster than you change underwear so don’t you dare drag some innocent person who may be in a relationship.” Yuri warned but it went to deaf ears.

 

Victor was now a man with a plan.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating every day. There was also the fact that I've been working on two other stories in here which you can check out if you want, not that you need to…
> 
> Now remember that both Yuri and Victor are assuming that Phichit and Yuuri are in a relationship and this will be important so don't forget.


End file.
